1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water heater, and more particularly to a combustor assembly of a water heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional water heater equipped with a forced intake/exhaust device can raise heat efficiency with the intake device, and improve safety by exhausting waste gas outdoors after burning with the exhaust device. Typically, the water heater is fixed with an air blower at a bottom thereof to force air flowing into the water heater, and then the air is mixed with gas from a gas valve nearby the air blower in a burner for burning. The air blower may raise the heat efficiency; however, the air blower is too close to the gas valve that an air flow from the air blower will blow the gas away. As a result, there may not be enough gas in the burner and may generate too much carbon monoxide, which is fatal to human.